


Advice

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [38]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a good big brother, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Riyo talks to Anakin about something she’s planning. Anakin doesn’t know how to properly advise her, but he can provide some emotional comfort.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Riyo Chuchi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Advice

He opened the door and was surprised to see his sister’s girlfriend standing there. She was dressed nicely, slacks, and a button-down shirt, not far off from the first time he met her. She stood tall, chest puffed out, and jaw set. 

“Riyo! Please, come in,” he opened the door further to let them in. “Please excuse my appearance and the mess, it was a day today.” Riyo laughed as she stepped into the foyer, glancing at Anakin and then around the spacious living room. Anakin had grease smeared against his cheek, his hair was long and in need of a decent cut, and he looked tired. The living room, on the other hand, looked like a toy store exploded. There were blocks strewn across the rug, toy cars, Barbie dolls, action figures, and stuffed animals littered the floor and the sofa. 

“The kids must have had a fun day,” she chuckled, moving one of the toys to sit down. Anakin took a seat on the loveseat across from her. 

“Eh, more like my mother doesn’t enforce clean up time before they go down for a nap.” He smiled, and Riyo could see the resemblance Ahsoka held to her brother. The corners of their mouths quirked in the same manner, and their faces lit up the same way. “Anyway, you must have come here to talk about something other than my children,” Anakin changed the subject, taking in the sudden stiffness Riyo sat with. 

“Uh, yeah,” she rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand, “I already talked to Ben, but I wanted to talk to you before I…” Anakin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Riyo took a deep breath, and Anakin realized what was happening. 

“You want my permission to marry Ahsoka,” he breathed out, leaning back and throwing his arm over the back of the loveseat. “Well, it’s not mine to give. I don’t own her.” 

“I know, I just…I want to make sure you’re okay with it. And perhaps ask you about rings and how to ask.” Riyo fiddled with a loose string on the couch as Anakin observed her and processed her words. 

Anakin’s head snapped to the baby monitor as one of the children gurgled through it. Once he was appeased that they wouldn’t wake, he fixed his eyes back to Riyo. “Ben is better at this than I am, but I am alright with you marrying Ahsoka. I think you’re the best girlfriend my sister has brought home, even if she tried to tape you to the nap mat in kindergarten.” Anakin smiled before continuing, “I proposed to Padmé after she graduated med school, I didn’t have a plan, I just spit it out.” 

“Really?”

“Really. It’s going to be scary. I can’t lie about that. It’s a scary thing, but you’ve been with Ahsoka for four years, I highly doubt she’s going to decline. As for rings, I think my mom has her engagement ring from my dad still, but Ahsoka is a simple woman. You could propose to her with a ring pop, and she’d say yes.” Riyo relaxed against the back of the couch. 

“It’s just that, I’m poor and wanted to use my grandmother’s ring, but my mom gave that to my cousin, and now I don’t know what I’m going to do. And what if she says no? What do I do then?” The look of panic that passed over Riyo’s face and the way her hands shook made Anakin think that Riyo’s family left her when she came out. He felt his temper flare at the thought. Now wasn’t the time to discuss it, but he felt compelled to be her big brother as well. 

“Take Padmé to a jeweler and get her opinion. She’s got a pretty good taste in jewelry.” Riyo smiled again. “Also, take your time. You’re still in school and make minimum wage. Once you graduate, you will have an easier time getting a nice ring. Put 10% of your paycheck away each month, and you’ll have time to plan when, where, and how later. There is no reason to rush into this. You have time to plan, you’re what? 22?” Anakin perched on the coffee table, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It will be okay. I promise.”

“Thanks, Anakin.” Riyo looked a lot calmer now. “Ben wasn’t as helpful. He asked a lot of questions about our future and why I want to marry Ahsoka.” 

“That sounds like Ben. He’s a planner. Has to have all the details laid out in front of him. Forgive me, but why do you want to marry Ahsoka?” His curiosity got the better of him. He should have asked it first, but it seemed like Riyo wanted general advice first. 

“Because I love her. I’m happy with her, and I think she’s happy with me,” Riyo answered without hesitation. Still, she was seeking validation at the end of her sentence. 

“She is. She never shuts up about you and how much she loves you.” Anakin smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “It will be alright.” 

“Thank you, Anakin. This chat made me feel better.” 

“Any time,” he squeezed her shoulder and smiled again. 

“Ani? Who’s here?” Padmé called as she came home for the evening, pausing slightly when she saw Riyo on the couch. “Hi, I wasn’t aware you were coming, Riyo.” 

“Riyo just needed to ask me a few questions, and she was wondering about your engagement ring.” Anakin winked at Riyo, a slight smirk crossing his face. 

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind, and it will be all your fault.” Riyo fired back at him. Padmé snickered. Riyo Chuchi would fit in just fine with Ahsoka’s brothers. 

“You can ignore him, Riyo, let me show you my ring.” Anakin felt a tightness in his chest as he watched Padmé lead Riyo to their bedroom. His baby sister might be getting engaged soon, which meant he was getting old. At least he wasn’t as old as Ben. 

  
  



End file.
